criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Doucette
|birthplace = Milwaukee, Wisconsin |family = Saba Moor-Doucette Molly Doucette William Doucette Betty Doucette Kathy Doucette |yearsactive = 1977-present }} Jeff Doucette is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Smeck in the animated sitcom God, the Devil and Bob. Biography Doucette was born on November 25, 1947, in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, to William and Betty Doucette. After graduating from the Marquette University High School, Doucette attended the Lewis University, where he became the university's first Theater major and helped build both the university's theater and the university's theater program before eventually transferring to and graduating from the Northern Illinois University. After graduating, Doucette managed to get his first on-screen role in 1977, when he was cast in the ABC comedic-drama series Eight is Enough. Doucette earned his first voice-over role in 1979, when he was cast in an episode of the original 30-minute version of the animated mystery-comedy series Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. Since then, Doucette has appeared in TV shows and movies such as God, the Devil and Bob, True Detective, Documentary Now!, Franklin & Bash, Glee, Castle, Parasomnia, Carnivàle, Cold Case, Darkwing Duck, Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, My Life as a Teenage Robot, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Doucette portrayed the Coroner in the Season Two episode "Jones". Filmography *The Son of Bigfoot (2017) - Fat Dan/Tim/Tech Support Operator (voice) *I'm Dying Up Here (2017) - Tom *Colony (2017) - John Schultz *All the Way (2016) - Senator Jim Eastland *Girl Meets World - 2 episodes (2016) - Mr. Norton *The Wild Life (2016) - Mal/Pango (English version, voice) *How to Get Away with Murder (2015) - Judge George Danvers *A Kind of Magic (2015) - Jason *Documentary Now! (2015) - Gordo *Dog with a Blog - 3 episodes (2012-2015) - Phil Trummer *True Detective (2015) - Jeweler *Why? With Hannibal Buress (2015) - Ben Franklin *Earthfall (2015) - Farmer *Grace and Frankie (2015) - Homer *Mike & Molly (2015) - Ben Franklin *Anger Management (2014) - Louie *Glee (2014) - NY Times Critic *Kickin' It (2014) - Old Fisherman *Lab Rats (2014) - Bank Rep *Masters of Sex (2013) - Mr. Langshaw *Film Pigs (2013) - Mrs. Lincoln/Serial Killer/Scared Man #3/Guest Host *Somebody Marry Me (2013) - Rabbi Greenberg *Franklin & Bash (2013) - District Attorney Harrison Gingold *Shameless - 2 episodes (2013) - Uncle Matt *Scandal (2013) - Warden *Diamond on Vinyl (2013) - George *Continuing Fred (2013) - Vern *A Helping Hand (2012) - Physical Therapy Patient *Up to Speed - 3 episodes (2012) - Jayhaw/Water Tower/Dill Pickle Door Knob/Gold Fire Hydrant (voice) *Weeds (2012) - Cop *Good Luck Charlie (2012) - Mr. Willard *Fred: The Show (2012) - Bert *Orange Blossom (2011) - Eddie *Zeke and Luther (2011) - Harrison Gilroy *Happy Place (2011) - Jeffery *Hisss (2010) - George States *Sons of Tucson (2010) - Homeless Man *Better Off Ted (2010) - Mr. Krebs *Desperate Housewives - 10 episodes (2004-2010) - Father Crowley *Dollhouse (2009) - Store Manager *Bollywood to Hollywood (2009) - Robin William *Castle (2009) - Super *Random! Cartoons (2008) - Ivan/Olaf (voice) *Parasomnia (2008) - Detective Conroy *Entourage (2007) - Jeff Doucette *Criminal Minds - "Jones" (2007) TV episode - Coroner *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2006) - Glenn (voice) *Ben 10 - 2 episodes (2006) - Thumbskull (voice) *Crossing Jordan (2006) - Mr. Nicholson *Karla (2006) - Burroughs' Partner *Invasion (2005) - Bob Hemming *Malcolm in the Middle (2005) - Nate *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - 2 episodes (2004-2005) - Blort #2/Worm/Frog/Admission Ghoul/Imp (voice) *Little Athens (2005) - Mr. Carson *Cold Case (2005) - Larry Papas *Grey's Anatomy (2005) - Warren Sterman *The Gentle Barn (2005) - Thomas *Jade Empire (2005) - Minister of Culture/Fen Do/Additional Voices (voice) *Carnivàle (2005) - Bill McKechnie *JAG - 3 episodes (1999-2005) - Jim/Senior Chief Petty Officer Harvey Shenburg *Days of Our Lives (2003) - Bartender *Buttleman (2003) - Wally *Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance (2002) - Navy SEAL (voice) *The Zeta Project (2002) - Sheriff (voice) *The Mangler 2 (2002) - Janitor Bob *That '80s Show (2002) - Gus *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Navy SEAL (English version, voice) *The Tick (2001) - Bus Driver *Family Law (2001) - Mr. Linden *Kate Brasher - 2 episodes (2001) - Jerry Kramer *That '70s Show - 3 episodes (1999-2001) - Dale *Yes, Dear (2000) - Gino *The District (2000) - Landlord *Bedazzled (2000) - Desk Sergeant *Shasta McNasty (2000) - Twinkles the Clown *God, the Devil and Bob - 13 episodes (2000) - Smeck (voice) *3rd Rock from the Sun - 3 episodes (1998) - Chet *Babylon 5: The River of Souls (1998) - 2nd Man *Caroline in the City (1998) - Duane *I Am Weasel (1998) - Fat Farmer/Goat (voice) *The Dentist 2 (1998) - Jeremy Wilkes *Doctor Dolittle (1998) - Possum (voice) *Sleepwalkers (1998) - Detective Burke *Cow and Chicken (1998) - Fat Farmer/Goat (voice) *Family Matters (1998) - Phil *The Drew Carey Show (1997) - The Police Marshall *Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (1997) - Detective *The Rage (1997) - Doctor Arnold *Weird Science - 8 episodes (1994-1997) - Al Wallace *Townies - 5 episodes (1996) - Steve Baker *Crossroads Café (1996) - Mr. Clayborne *Unhappily Ever After - 2 episodes (1995-1996) - Coach *Access Denied (1996) - Sheriff *Murphy Brown (1996) - George Turner *The Home Court (1996) - Mr. Sidowski *Courthouse (1995) - Unknown Character *Across the Moon (1995) - Mean Guard *The 5 Mrs. Buchanans (1995) - Truck Stop Waiter *Party of Five (1995) - Repairman *Women of the House (1995) - Moving Man #1 *Capitol Critters (1995) - Unknown Character (voice) *Someone She Knows (1994) - Deputy Olsen *ER (1994) - Mr. Larkowski *Zero Tolerance (1994) - Cop *The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. (1994) - Sheriff Hyde *Yogi the Easter Bear (1994) - Ernest (voice) *Midnight Runaround (1994) - Orvis *Dream On (1994) - Todd *Lies of the Heart: The Story of Laurie Kellogg (1994) - Ed Francis *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1994) - Coach Kelly *Beverly Hills, 90210 - 3 episodes (1992) - Hudge *Delta - 3 episodes (1992) - Deke/Gene *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Gabe (voice) *Bobby's World - 4 episodes (1991-1992) - Unknown Characters (voice) *Mom and Dad Save the World (1992) - Captain Destroyer *Davis Rules (1992) - Eddie *Empty Nest - 2 episodes (1991-1992) - Desk Clerk/Sam *Coach - 3 episodes (1990-1991) - Hal/Floyd *Darkwing Duck (1991) - Fertilizer Factory Owner (voice) *Morton & Hayes (1991) - Crook *The New Adam-12 (1991) - Jack Lowdan *Harry and the Hendersons - 2 episodes (1991) - Officer Perth *Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1991) - Unknown Character (voice) *They Came from Outer Space (1990) - Sheriff Meecham *Syngenor (1990) - David Greenwait *ALF (1990) - Scooter *Alien Nation - 14 episodes (1989-1990) - Burns *It's Garry Shandling's Show. (1989) - Fred Wozniak *Hägar the Horrible (1989) - Lucky Eddie/Joe (voice) *Cranium Command (1989) - Bladder *Martians Go Home (1989) - Radio/TV Announcer *Night Court - 2 episodes (1989) - Doctor Dumont *Terror on Highway 91 (1989) - Unknown Character *Portrait of a White Marriage (1988) - Darryl Spencer *Snorks - 2 episodes (1987-1988) - Additional Voices (voice) *Superman (1988) - Sideshow Barker (voice) *Two Idiots in Hollywood (1988) - Taylor Dup *Some Kinda Woman (1988) - Unknown Character *Punky Brewster (1988) - Animal Control Officer Nichols *Newhart - 16 episodes (1984-1988) - Harley Estin *'Tis the Season to Be Smurfy (1987) - Sheriff (voice) *The Slap Maxwell Story (1987) - Eddie *Sledge Hammer! (1987) - Bartender *Hunter (1986) - Vaughn *Hill Street Blues (1986) - Chick Turner *The Best of Times (1986) - Olin *Cagney & Lacey (1985) - Marshall Waters *E/R - 6 episodes (1984) - Bert the Paramedic *Highway to Heaven (1984) - Dave Ratchett *The A-Team (1984) - Malcolm Jones *After MASH (1984) - Wolfe *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices (voice) *Domestic Life (1984) - Vic Curtis *Falcon Crest (1984) - J.C. Fillmore *Splash (1984) - Junior *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) - Unknown Character (voice) *Love Letters (1983) - Hippy *The Kid with the 200 I.Q. (1983) - Unknown Character *Mork & Mindy/Laverne & Shirley/Fonz Hour (1982) - Additional Voices (voice) *The Little Rascals (1982) - Additional Voices (voice) *CHiPs (1981) - Vincent *One Day at a Time - 2 episodes (1981) - Robert/Waiter *Bosom Buddies (1981) - Franklyn Royce *Brave New World (1980) - Cosmetization Technician *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) - Additional Voices (voice) *Fairy Tales (1978) - Jack (credited as Jeff Douchette) *The Comedy Company (1978) - Red *Eight Is Enough (1977) - Unknown Character 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors